Viaje sin retorno
by Sakura-d3-Uchiha
Summary: Se conocieron sin querer, y de la misma manera, terminaron enamorandose. Lamentablemente para ambos, el destino nunca los quiso juntos.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos (lamentablemente -_-), todos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pues… no hay mucho que decir ._. Es un one-shot ItaSaku (si, de nuevo -_-) y… ah! Como sea! Solo espero que les guste n_n**

* * *

Dolor.

¿Qué más podía sentir? La persona que más le importaba se había ido a un largo, largo viaje, y ella, lo único que podía hacer era extrañarlo, y rogar que volviera algún día…

Cada día, su masoquismo le incitaba a recorrer todos los lugares que antaño visitaban juntos. Y así, recordaba su oscura mirada, su tersa piel –un tanto bronceada-. Su largo y sedoso cabello color noche, que siempre traía atado a una coleta baja…

Tantos momentos pasaron, ambos, y sin querer, casi por casualidad, acabaron enamorándose. La médico de evocadores ojos jade y corto cabello rosa, realmente agradecía al destino por haberlos juntado. Por que él, Itachi Uchiha, había decidido atender su enfermedad con ella; no obstante, también lo maldecía…

Si no hubiese conocido a ese hombre, ahora no sentiría aquel vacío tan tremendo en su pecho.

Si no hubiese conocido a ese hombre, no se hubiese dejado llevar por el corazón, y se habría centrado en lo profesional.

Y claro, nunca habría conocido el amor, ni menos, el dolor de perderlo…

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Todo empezó como un tratamiento normal. Los típicos exámenes y todo eso. Pero todo cambió drásticamente, cuando la excelente médico Sakura Haruno supo lo que el Uchiha tenía.

Enfermedad terminal. Una infección pulmonar. En otras palabras, Itachi Uchiha moriría en, aproximadamente, cuatro meses.

Sakura se sorprendió por la naturalidad de Itachi al recibir la noticia. No se mostró alterado, triste, ni nada; en sus oscuros orbes, sólo había resignación.

– ¿Para qué deprimirse? Todos vamos a morir algún día…–Fueron sus palabras.

A pesar de saber que no había cura, por alguna extraña razón, la ojijade quiso quedarse con él. Sakura bien sabía que a los enfermos terminales había que tratarlos con cariño, y no dejarlos solos, ya que si se deprimían, el final podría llegar antes, y eso… No, no quería eso.

– Hmph, no necesito su compasión, doctora –replicó tercamente el azabache.

– Es por su bien… –insistía ella.

En fin, la pelirosa logró convencer a su testarudo paciente. Desde ese día, paseaban juntos, comían juntos, etc.… Además de que también investigaba sobre la enfermedad y una posible cura.

El tiempo pasaba, y poco a poco, el acercamiento con el ojinegro fue atrayendo a Sakura, quien, se sentía realmente a gusto en su compañía… Por su parte, Itachi, no podía evitar mirar de otra forma a su dulce doctora. Le parecía linda, y siempre era amable con él, no como los otros, que únicamente le veían como un tipo arrogante e insensible.

Y así, en un día de primavera, a la ojijade le llegó un dulce regalo en su cumpleaños…

– Siempre has estado conmigo, acompañándome, y de corazón, te lo agradezco…–decía el Uchiha, sentado en un banquito del parque, en compañía de Sakura, quien le oía atentamente– Nunca me habían tratado tan bien, y, yo… –tomó aire. Estaba hablando demasiado… él no acostumbraba a hacer estas cosas. Sacó una fresca rosa roja del bolsillo, y dándosela a su compañera, susurró– Te amo, Sakura…

Ella se quedó de piedra. No sabía qué decir. Itachi realmente la tomaba por sorpresa y…

_Me ama… _Se dijo.

– Y-yo…–miró al moreno. Siempre le había parecido hermoso, y ahora… mucho más– ¡También te amo! – correspondió con una gran sonrisa, y con un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

El moreno la estrechó entre sus brazos, besó su perfumado cabello. Luego, acarició el rostro de la chica, e hizo que lo mirara. Fue acercando su rostro al de ella, y con suavidad, sus labios de unieron. Primero, sólo mantuvieron sus labios unidos, y posteriormente, Itachi comenzó a mover los suyos sobre los de la Haruno, tiernamente…

Había deseado hacer desde un buen tiempo…

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de la doctora, arrancándole un quejido, y así, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella, degustando su sabor… Era una danza dulce y pasional, que Sakura correspondió gustosa. Enredaba sus finos dedos en la cabellera oscura del hombre, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura. Los pétalos de cerezo estacionales caían con la brisa, dándole un ambiente aún más romántico al lugar; tal como ella había soñado…

Lamentablemente para ellos, el aire comenzó a faltar, y tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron unos segundos, y Sakura murmuró:

– Eres muy dulce…

El azabache no se esperaba esas palabras. Nunca nadie le había dicho eso y, verdaderamente, le agradaba mucho que ella pensara así, de él.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Desde el diagnóstico de Sakura ya habían pasado tres meses y unos 25 días, y en consecuencia, la esperanza de vida de Itachi Uchiha disminuía.

Los punzantes dolores en su pecho y el constante vómito de sangre le advertían, con dolorosa sinceridad, lo que se aproximaba…

El dolor en el ojinegro era insoportable. Aunque trataba de mantenerse firme… Así que la recomendación de la Haruno fue que reposara y que ella lo iba a estar chequeando…

La ojijade aún buscaba fervientemente la cura para la enfermedad del hombre, pero no la hallaba. Con esto, su desesperación fue en aumento.

¿Tan mala era en su profesión?

Esa atormentadora pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de la joven médico, quien, sentada en su cama, estaba al borde de las lágrimas… Es que…¡Maldición, el hombre que más le importaba estaba sufriendo, y ella no podía hacer nada más que darle calmantes!

Amaba a Itachi con todo su corazón, y, a pesar de su título en medicina, ella… lo perdería, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. La impotencia, la frustración de saber que lo que más amas te será arrebatado sin que puedas hacer nada la tenía muy mal, a pesar de que había asumido esto cuando empezó su relación con el Uchiha… A veces, era Itachi quien la consolaba, diciéndole que debía ser fuerte, que todo iría bien…

– No puedo más…– murmuró la ojijade, en su cuarto vacío. Tenía tanto miedo… Cuando imaginaba cómo sería ese último día juntos una desagradable sensación de terror le invadía, y las ganas de seguir la abandonaban. Lo único que quería era desaparecer. Morir ella en vez de Itachi, pero era imposible.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La soledad de su casa no ayudaba en mucho, lo único que había era darle la imagen de un futuro cercano, sin Itachi, totalmente sola y vacía…

Un nudo en su garganta le amoragaba. Tenía ganas de gritar, de romper todo a su paso, antes de fuese ella quien se rompiera.

Oyó, de pronto, un ruido, que parecía ser la puerta. Se asustó un poco, pero el miedo fue reemplazado por sorpresa cuando vio a su Itachi, parado en el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¡Le había dado reposo!

– Sakura…–le llamó. Su voz sonaba débil, y lucía de igual forma. Estaba pálido y más delgado, y sus ojeras estaban aún más pronunciadas…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?– inquirió la pelirosa con voz queda, tratando que ésta no le fallase, limpió sus lágrimas. Se suponía que debía transmitirle confianza, no preocuparlo más…

– Quiero estar contigo…– respondió el aludido en un murmullo. A la joven se le empañó la vista, lo amaba tanto…

Se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo aferrarlo a la vida. Deseaba tanto poder decirle que se curaría, que ya no sufriría mas… que siempre estarían juntos… Pero, la palabra "siempre" sonaba ahora tan distante, tan inalcanzable…

– Siempre estaremos juntos, Itachi-kun, nada va a separarnos…

No importando donde estuviera el moreno, Sakura siempre iba a quererlo, iba a llevarlo en su corazón, recordando con cariño el tiempo que pasaron juntos. La forma en que se besaban, lo mágico que resultaba estar abrazados, con esa sensación de que los problemas no están, sino sólo ellos dos.

– Siempre juntos…–repitió él, y sonrío– Suena bien…

Sakura asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en un intento de no dejar escapar más lágrimas.

Itachi acarició el suave cabello rosa de la chica, y sintió sus ojos arder. No quería que ella sufriera, y él la estaba haciendo sufrir en ese momento…

Un fuerte mareo y un punzante dolor en el pecho hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, y soltara un quejido.

– ¡Itachi!

La pelirosa lo tendió en la cama, y luego de examinarlo un poco, lo supo.

Era el final.

El joven tenía a Sakura tomada de la mano, y la apretaba con fuerza.

– Abrázame… –pidió él, con voz débil.

La doctora sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Su vista se nubló, y no pudo suprimir las lágrimas. Sería tonto llevarlo al hospital, no podrían hacer nada; así que se quedaron ahí.

La Haruno lo envolvió entre sus brazos. E hizo que él apoyase su cabeza en su pecho. Itachi se sintió tranquilo con la calidez de ella rodeándole, y cerró los ojos. Desde que despertó en la mañana supo que no pasaba de este día, lo presentía…

Sintió las tibias lágrimas de su niña caer sobre su oscura cabellera. La miró, y acarició su pálido rostro.

– No llores, pequeña…

– No te vayas, Itachi… quédate conmigo, por favor…–decía la pelirosa, triste, destrozada,… aterrada.

Estaba siendo egoísta. Sabía que el azabache estaría mejor. Dejaría su cuerpo cansado y enfermo, y por fin, sería libre, pero… su corazón no quería entender eso.

– Siempre voy a estar contigo, nunca te dejaré, Sakura… Estaré siempre… en… tu corazón…

Su voz fallaba, ya no tenía fuerzas, la vida se le iba… Comenzó de pronto, a sentirse muy ligero, u los dolores sanaban… Se estaba librando de aquella maldita enfermedad al fin. Pero a decir verdad, en el fondo le estaba agradecido. Gracias a ella, conoció a aquella linda doctora, de dulce sonrisa y alegre carácter, que lo hizo realmente feliz. Que llenó el vacío de su corazón y lo sacó de ese pozo oscuro de soledad y tristeza…

Con sus últimas fuerzas se acercó a ella. Antes de que sus labios se rozaran, susurró:

– Muchas gracias, Sakura. Te amo…

Y unieron sus labios, Era un tacto dulce y cálido, donde sus labios se movían acompasados y con cariño. Sakura tomó el rostro de Itachi y lo acarició, sintiéndolo. Trataba de memorizar cada sensación, y todo cuanto pudiera del Uchiha. Era la última vez que estaría así con él y… quería recordarlo…

"Te amo" murmuraba Sakura entre el beso, llorando sin contención.

_Quédate, quédate…_

Se separaron por falta de aire. Itachi la miró con ternura. El oxígeno no llegaba bien a sus pulmones, su vista se nublaba, como si una tela empezara a cubrirlos. Sentía que ya no sostenía su cuerpo, sus ojos pesaban…

– Adiós, Sakura…

…Y se dejó. Sus orbes oscuros se cerraron, y decidió volar, para siempre…

El cuerpo de azabache se desplomó, y Sakura…

– ¿Itachi? –lo llamó ella, meciéndolo– Hey… despierta, Itachi… por favor… –bajó la vista, mordiendo su labio inferior– despierta…

Se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo, ahora sin vida, de Itachi Uchiha.

– Vuelve…

Fue incapaz de suprimir los sollozos, y lloró a gritos, como nunca lo había hecho antes, aún más que cuando murieron sus padres, y se aferró con fuerza a su hombre, que era lo único que la mantenía con vida. Era su razón para levantarse cada día… Ahora, ¿Cómo seguiría sin él?...

Depositó un suave beso en la fría frente de Itachi, y le susurró:

– Te amo, Itachi-kun.

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

¿Valía la pena seguir?

¿Había una razón, acaso?

Había transcurrido ya un año desde la muerte de Itachi Uchiha, Y Sakura Haruno… no quería más.

La depresión la consumía. Todos los días se sentaba en aquel banquito, por puro masoquismo, a recordar los momentos con su amado paciente… Aquel hombre que realizó un viaje sin retorno, pero que, la pelirosa, esperaba ilusionada, a pesar de saber que él no iba a volver , y que nadie iba a reemplazar su lugar. Nadie...

¿Con cuál motivo vivía, entonces?

Buena pregunta, y dolorosa respuesta: Por nada.

Sin Itachi, ya no había motivo. Sakura lo sabía, y por eso, se encontraba en su cuarto, donde pasó los últimos momentos con su hombre, y con un cuchillo en su mano. No soportaba. Quería verlo, y quizá… así podría realizar ese sueño…

Presionó el cuchillo sobre su pecho, no sin antes mirar la fotografía que una vez se sacaron.

– Ya voy, Itachi-kun…

Con una sonrisa, el cuchillo atravesó su pecho, llevándose la vida de una chica desesperada… y enamorada.

Una perdida, un vacío en su pecho, un dolor incurable… así fue su vida, sin Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

** Me puse un poco trágica…**

**Pero bueno, a mi en lo personal, me gustó -_-U Espero que no haya quedado aburrido. Perdon si hay muchas fallas, es k estaba apurada y no lo revisé -_-"**

**Si les gustó, déjenme un review ¿si? n_n**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
